Existing paper shredding devices have been mounted on a side of a separate bin or waste receptacle, such that the paper shredding devices hang on the side over a waste collection area inside the waste receptacle. Shredded pieces shredding knife controller connected to the shredding knife, providing a shredded paper receptacle downstream of the shredding knife, providing a tabletop mount connected to the housing, and providing a wall mount connected to the housing.
One new method of using paper shredders having a tabletop mount and a wall mount according to the present invention includes selecting a mounting location of either a tabletop location or a wall location, mounting the paper shredder at the mounting location by one of either placing the paper shredder on the tabletop location if the tabletop location is selected or hanging the paper shredder on the wall location if the wall location is selected, actuating a shredding knife, and feeding paper to be shred into the paper shredder.
One advantage of the present invention is to provide new paper shredders.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide new paper shredders which can be mounted on a desktop and also mounted on a wall.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide convenient and cost effective ways of making and using paper shredders. The new paper shredding devices can be mounted and used on a variety of types of tabletops and walls.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading this disclosure, including the appended claims of paper exiting the paper shredding devices fall into the separate waste receptacle for collection. These paper shredding devices cannot stand alone upright on a desktop. Also, these paper shredders do not have wall mounts which permit the shredders to be mounted to a wall, for example a wall of an office or home. These paper shredders may not have waste receptacles built into the shredders. Some small personal shredders are even sold without shredder baskets and must rely on waste paper baskets normally found in the office or in the home.
Relatively large paper shredders which stand on the floor are also available. These large paper shredders are designed for shredding large amounts of paper and may be cost prohibitive for shedding smaller amounts of paper.
Existing paper shredders are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,766; 4,637,560; 4,973,004; D375,973; and pending application Ser. No. 08/720,579 filed Oct. 2, 1996; 09/080,471 filed May 18, 1998; and 29/087,673 filed May 7, 1998.
Mechanisms for shredding documents, such as sheets of paper, fed into shredders can be derived from the above cited utility patents, and also from U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,897.
In view of the existing paper shredders, it would be an advantage to have a new desktop shredder which can be mounted on various locations, for example on a horizontal surface and on a vertical wall. with reference to the accompanying drawings. Although these and other objects and advantages may be desired, they may not be required to practice the present invention .